Glowing
by Squiggle.giggle
Summary: Teacher!Blaine. Blaine is teaching his AP English class when his husband visits with life changing news. In a good way.


**Hey guys just a quick little one shot. **

**This is based on how I imagine Blaine would be as a teacher mixed with how one of my teachers are. She is totally crazy but in a good way,**

**So I have not watched Glee yet but I did find out the big secret, thought I sort of saw that coming since season 2. Blaine totally kicked everyone elses ass with his proposal. Mr Schue, Finn, Sam twice, Ken, that guy who was in the Rocky Horror episode, Cooter...**

**Is it me or is Glee running out of story lines**

**Any way enjoy the story **

**Love Squiggle xoxo**

* * *

Blaine was casually walking back and forth in front of his senior AP English class, occasionally throwing a tennis ball in his hands as he thought of questions to quiz his students on.

"True or false, the two protagonists in 'To Kill a Mockingbird' are Gem and Scott, Ben," Blaine said as he speedily turned on his heel and threw the ball at Ben Howell, a seventeen year old boy with shaggy dirty blonde hair.

"False, it's Gem and Scout," he replied, throwing the ball back.

"Huh, didn't think you would know that," Mr Anderson tease, earning snickers from fellow students.

"Name two, dramatic techniques that are used in the text Lisa?" The girl barely catching the fluorescent ball in her incapable hands fixing her hair, before answering.

"Umm…foreshadowing and diction."

"Right and where in the film are these techniques used?" Blaine asked, walking behind a student who was playing a game on their phone. "How did you get past level twenty? I have been stuck on it for a week!"

"I dunno, just did it," the boy with dark brown hair told.

"Matt," Mr Anderson started, getting his phone out of his pocket and handing it to said boy, "your goal is to pass this level before class is over or you have detention and I really don't want to be wasting my lunch time babysitting you."

"Don't lie sir, you'd feel honoured if you got to spend all lunch time me," Matt replied smugly.

"Yes you caught me," he told drily, swiftly throwing the ball across the room to a curvy blonde girl who had previously been perfecting her manicure. "Diction and foreshadowing, where are they used in the text?"

"Well diction is used throughout the whole film, showing that Scout and Gem are uneducated and the era which it is set. Foreshadowing is used many times as well, for example when Atticus has to shoot the rabid dog, the music alludes to danger and the uncertainty of what will happen next."

"Aw you guys do actually listen when I talk," Mr Anderson said feigning to clutch his heart.

"Has anyone ever told you are kind of a dork Mr A?" Matt said as he passed the level on his teacher's phone and moved onto the next one.

"Yes many times along with idiot, stupid, dumbass but the list goes on from there." He replied, grasping a white board marker and writing up a few questions for his students to complete for the remainder of the lesson.

After taking his phone back from his student, he explained the questions and how he expected them to be answered before taking a seat at his desk and doing some online shopping, seeing what bargains he could find on eBay.

Giving up he decided to play a game on his iPhone occasionally answering a student's question if they had one or reminding them to be quiet which was ignored, so he began to tap his foot loudly against his desk, feigning innocence.

He was just finishing up an email to a fellow co-worker when he heard incessant knocking on the adjacent door.

"Come in," Blaine said hesitantly, astounded when he saw his husband run in and launch himself into his lap. He couldn't ignore the excited look on his face and the brightness that beamed from his eyes. He heard his student wolf whistle at him while some awed or pretended to make gagging noises.

"Hi, uhh, Kurt what are you doing here?" he asked, his husband had a wide grin which exposed his teeth that was becoming just plan creepy to look at. The only response he received was his husband thrusting an item into his hand. He looked down at it, confused. A pregnancy test, what did the two pink lines mean? Wait…

"Are you serious?" Blaine asked in an excited manner. Kurt just nodded and the curly haired man before he threw his arms around the countertenor joyfully.

"Yo, Mr A. what's going on?"

"Who's the dude?"

"It's his husband you moron."

"Really? Totally did not expect him to look like that."

"That smile is starting to freak me out."

"Shut up, you'll ruin the moment."

"What's that thing in his hand?"

"Guys, enough!" Blaine shouted, startling his class into silence.

"Yes this is my husband, Kurt and our surrogate is pregnant." The class started to cheer before they started chanting for them to kiss. Blaine just rolled his eyes before leaning over and pecking him gently on the lips. Some of the class started to boo but he waved them off.

The curly haired man walked the countertenor out of the room and closed it firmly behind him. Blaine wrapped his arms around the other man and smiled at him with a look of pure adoration.

"I can't believe it, we're going to have a baby," Kurt whispered, his forehead pressed against the other man's.

"I know," Blaine leant in and kissed him, more passionate than the previous one.

Deciding he needed to get back to his class, he said a quick goodbye with one final kiss before heading for the door; hearing murmurs of "quick, he's coming". Entering the room, the teacher gave them a thoughtful glance before he clapped his hands together.

"Right! So, Atticus Finch."

* * *

**So there it is, please review, I answer everyone of them.**

**Follow me on Tumblr**

**Squigglegiggleme**


End file.
